Child of the Forest
by Usagibuffy
Summary: "Before the dawn of a new peace: innocence shall emerge from the forest to aid in the battle between good and evil. Gifted in many ways, recognized by few, evil will be destroyed by one with a good heart." A first year AU fic.
1. Of Elves and Magic

**Child of the ****Forest******

**Chapter 1: Of Elves and Magic**

**May 12, 2003**

**Summary:**  This is both a first year fic and an AU fic (alternate universe for those newbies out there).  Trinia Zurendaal is your average little girl, except for the fact that she is an elf.  What happens when she receives a letter stating that she has been accepted into the most prestigious magical school in the world?  Not your typical "new student from America" fic.

**Rating:**  Um, I'm gonna rate this G. It might make it up to PG later, but certainly no further than that.

**Author's Notes:**  This story takes place in Harry and companies' first year.  I apologize now for the fact that Trinia is from California.  But, seeing as how some of the fic will take place there, I decided it best for me to have her come from a place I know well, and having been born and raised here, California it became. *shrug* Sorry.

**Disclaimer:**  I am really J.K. Rowling. Okay, now that you're done laughing, you all know Harry Potter's world does not belong to me.  Anything you recognize from the books is not mine.  The elves were slightly stolen from Lord of the Rings, but only slightly. Trinia is all mine though.  Oh yeah, and I have some small lines of dialogue directly from the book. It was necessary.  Don't sue me, I have no money.

"Before the dawn of a new peace: innocence shall emerge from the forest to aid in the battle between good and evil.  Gifted in many ways, recognized by few, evil will be destroyed by one with a good heart." 

                                                     - Prophecy made by the Countess Drillana, AD 1146

_     King's Cross Station, 11 o'clock a.m., platform nine and three-quarters._  Amidst the hustle and bustle of the King's Cross station, a young girl stood alone, staring at the train ticket she held gingerly.  Looking up at the platform numbers, her head swiveled back and forth between the large plastic numbers reading "9" and "10".  She sighed, wondering where this platform she was supposed to go to was.  

     Ten-year-old Trinia Zurendaal self-consciously patted her hair, making sure it was properly in place, covering her ears.  People bustled back and forth, not noticing the small girl sitting on a large trunk.  It was only 10 o'clock, but Trinia was always careful to be early when going to a new place for the first time.  She glanced around, mentally kicking herself for insisting to her father that she could get on the train without any help.

**One week earlier**

     "And Aria wouldn't give it back!" Trinia finished.  Her family was seated around the dining table, looking appropriately scandalized as the baby of the family recounted a fight she'd had with a neighbor girl earlier that day.  The little girl pushed a strand of her waist-length midnight blue hair behind her delicately pointed ear before grabbing another piece of fried chicken from a plate in the center of the table.  Trinia looked back up to see her older brothers and sister watching her, their bright blue eyes flashing with amusement.

     "Um, Nia,"seventeen-year-old Karital started, "did you think that comparing Aria to a troll would be a good way to get your stuffed dog back?"  Karital smiled at the emotions flashing across her younger sister's face.  First there was realization, followed by anger and frustration, and finally settling on annoyance.  Twenty-year-old Getaro and nineteen-year-old Loben just chuckled at their baby sister's annoyance.

     "I wouldn't have called her a troll if she hadn't said she wished-"  Trinia never got to finish her sentence, as the family's dinner was interrupted by a loud _hoot.  A large gray owl swooped into the dining room and dropped a roll of heavy parchment tied with twine on Trinia's lap.  Pandemonium erupted.  Karital, Getaro, and Loben leaped to their feet and began trying to shoo the owl back out the window.  The children's parents also leapt to their feet and ran to Trinia's side.  For her part, Trinia didn't budge an inch, instead remaining seated, mouth hanging open.  _

     Between the older kids' shouting, the wild hooting from the terrified owl, and the sound of dishes crashing to the floor as Getaro lunged for the owl and missed, the kitchen was quite noisy.  A shrill whistle echoed through the room, causing everyone to freeze.  The owl hooted once more before flying out the window and settling himself in a tree just outside.  Mr. Zurendaal lowered his fingers from his lips. 

     "Thank you," he said to the now quiet family as they retook their seats at the table.  He removed the rolled parchment from his youngest child's lap and carefully opened it.  Everyone watched as his eyes skimmed the letter and his face turned a slight shade of gray.  Mrs. Zurendaal put a hand on her husband's arm.

     "Honey?"  The question hung in the air.

     "'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,'" he read aloud, voice trembling slightly.  "'Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

'Dear Miss Zurendaal,

  We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted 

at Hogwarts School of  Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please 

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

  Term begins on September 1.  We await your owl by 

no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

  Minerva McGonagall

  Deputy Headmistress'"

     Mr. Zurendaal put down the letter and brushed back his own long black hair, silent as his children stared at him in bewilderment.  His wife stood suddenly, knocking over her chair.

     "Our daughter's a witch!" she exclaimed joyously, pulling the still confused girl from her seat.  She had to fold her tall frame nearly in half to properly engulf her small daughter in a hug.  The older Zurendaal children sat, still stunned, watching as their father shook himself from his stupor.  He grabbed his tiny daughter under the arms and lifted her high, twirling her around.  Trinia's mother clapped as both parents shouted joyfully, "Our daughter is going to Hogwarts!"

**present**

     The night the letter arrived was a cause for celebration, not just for Trinia and her family, but for the entire village.  It was a small village nestled deeply in the forests of northern California, numbering less than 300 inhabitants, all true elves.  As inherently good magical beings, the existence of true elves had been one of Lord Voldemort's most dangerous foes.  Before his defeat ten years earlier by the young Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort had been alarmingly close to exterminating the true elves.  The village in California was the only one to survive, and became a refuge for the survivors of Voldemort's reign of terror.

     It is extremely rare for an elf child to be born with wizard magic; so rare in fact that the last time it had occurred was in 1535.  Because of the special circumstances involved, elves with human magic always attend Hogwarts, under the assumption that Hogwarts is the school best equipped to deal with a child with special powers.  

     Few of the elves in the village were actually originally from that village.  Elves from around the world had fled to northern California more than ten years prior, during Lord Voldemort's reign.  The wizarding community had always been wary of elves, as elves had their own unique abilities and kept to themselves.  Between the threat from Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and wizards' general unwillingness to do anything to help protect the elves, most had been hunted down and killed; the few that had been able to escape settled in a hidden settlement in California.

     Apparently the letter had taken a while to cross the Atlantic Ocean and the North American continent; there was only just enough time for the girl and her parents to get the supplies she needed before it was time for the Zurendaals' to send their youngest child across the ocean.  Trinia had argued enough to convince her parents that all they needed to do was drop her at the train station and she could do the rest.

     So now here she stood, alone in front of the station, trying to make sense of her ticket.  A remarkably shy girl around non-elves, Trinia had not yet been able to work up the courage to ask anyone for help.   Luckily, it wasn't long before other kids and teenagers began to arrive with their parents, hauling large trunks and talking excitedly.  None took notice of the small girl who furtively watched their every move.  Trinia watched for a short time, confused over what she was seeing.  In ones and twos, children and their parents walked towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, then disappeared instead of hitting the barrier, as they should have.  Try as she might, Trinia couldn't figure out how they did it.

     Another family caught her eye as they approached the station.  They would have caught anybody's eye, as the family consisted of a plump woman, four boys, and a little girl, all with flaming red hair.  They stopped close to Trinia but took no notice of her as they chattered animatedly about Muggles, which Trinia knew was the magic world's term for non-magical people. She watched as the oldest three boys disappeared at the barrier like so many before them.  Just as she was trying to work up enough courage to ask the woman how to get through, a rather small black haired boy approached the woman.

     "Excuse me," he said to the woman.  She turned around and smiled at him.

     "Hello, dear.  First time at Hogwarts?  Ron's new too."  As she spoke, she pointed at the last boy, who stood by looking a bit overwhelmed.  The dark-haired boy glanced at Ron, then back at Ron's mother.

     "Yes," he said.  "The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to –"

     "How to get on the platform?" she said kindly, and the black haired boy nodded.

     "Not to worry," she said, sounding motherly.  "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important.  Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous.  Go on now, before Ron."

     Trinia watched with interest as the black haired boy did as he was told and disappeared at the barrier.  A moment later, the red haired boy named Ron followed, and soon after him, the woman and the little girl.

_     Here goes nothing,_ Trinia thought, pushing herself up off her trunk.  Taking a deep breath, she trotted towards the barrier, squeezing her eyes shut once she got past the crowd.  Instead of the unexpected crash, there was nothing more then the feel of wind rushing past her ears.  Trinia slowed to a halt, eyes still shut, wondering if she'd missed the barrier.  The blast of a train whistle startled her and her eyes flew open, then widened at the scene before her.

     She still stood on a train platform, but this one was unlike any she'd ever seen.  A wrought-iron archway stood behind her where the barrier had been, a sign above her head announced the departure of the Hogwarts Express at eleven o'clock, and on the tracks in front of her stood a scarlet steam engine.  Wide-eyed, Trinia gazed around at the packed platform.  Quietly, she made her way to the back of the train, looking for an empty compartment.  Eventually she found one near the very back of the train and began trying to get her trunk on board.  Unfortunately, the trunk would barely budge, as her 45 pounds were no match for the 70 pound trunk.  A minute later, a voice sounded behind her.

     "Need some help?"  Trinia turned and gazed up at a tall boy, one of the red-haired boys she had seen outside the station.  The boy was dressed in new looking black robes and a shiny silver badge with the letter _P was pinned to his chest._

     "Yes, please," she mumbled shyly, averting her eyes.  The boy easily lifted her trunk and carried it through the train to an empty compartment.

     "I'm Percy Weasley," he introduced himself as they walked through the train.  "I'm a prefect for Gryffindor.  You must be a first year."  He placed her trunk securely in a corner of the compartment, then turned back to look down at her.  "Though easily the smallest one I've ever seen," he continued with a slight grin.  "What's your name?"

     "N-Nia," she stammered, blushing.  "Trinia Zurendaal."

     "Well, Nia," he said, holding out a hand, "it's nice to meet you."  She took his hand and they shook briefly, his hand engulfing her small one.

     "Thank you for the help," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

     "Anytime," he said, winking at her.  And with a _swoosh_ of his robes, he was gone, leaving Trinia alone in the compartment.  She carefully pulled the compartment door halfway shut, then curled up on a seat next to the window.  After spending a moment gazing at the families that still crowded the platform, she pulled a book out of her backpack and settled down to read.

     Trinia stumbled along the dark path with the other first years, being careful to keep the giant of a man called Hagrid in sight.  The train trip had been uneventful for the most part, with the exception of the boy and girl who had come in looking for a toad.  Trinia hadn't spoken to them, only shook her head when they asked if she'd seen it, and they had disappeared, leaving her to her own devices again.  She tripped over the hem of her robes, but caught herself before she could take a complete fall.  A boy behind her muttered, "Been walking long?" and Trinia felt her face flush red with embarrassment.

     Soon the first years arrived at a huge black lake.  As she gazed across the lake, Trinia caught her first sight of Hogwarts, a vast castle perched atop a high mountain.  The windows sparkled in the starlight, and she was awed by the many turrets and towers.

     "No more'n four to a boat!" the large man leading them called, pointing to a fleet of small boats in the lake.  Trinia slipped into one with three other girls, all of who seemed to know each other and were chattering animatedly.  The boats began moving smoothly across the lake and the chatter dropped off into silence as the first year students stared at the great castle.

     It wasn't long before the students had followed Hagrid through a tunnel and arrived at a huge oak door at the front of the castle.  He knocked three times, then the door swung open.  A tall black-haired woman stood on the other side, dressed in emerald green robes.  Her stern gaze swept across the group of first years huddled together, resting briefly on Trinia.

     "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

     "Thank you, Hagrid," the stern faced woman responded.  "I will take them from here."

     The students were led through a huge magnificent entrance hall, complete with high ceilings, flaming torches on the walls, and a grand marble staircase leading to the upper floors.  A doorway to the right muffled the drone of many voices, but the first years were taken into a small empty chamber off the hall.  They crowded in, huddling together again.  Trinia stood slightly apart from the rest, in a corner at the back of the room.  She noticed the boy called Ron and the black-haired boy standing next to each other towards the front of the room, whispering to each other. Professor McGonagall clapped her hands to get their attention, then started her speech.

     "Welcome to Hogwarts," she began.  "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into houses.  The Sorting is a very important ceremony…"

     Trinia stared at the walls of the room, only half-listening to the professor.  She still couldn't believe what was happening.  Only a month ago, she had been one of a few dozen elf children, living in their isolated village.  She had never even met a human before, and now she was surrounded by them.  

     She tuned back in to the professor's speech just in time to hear, "I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.  I shall return when we are ready for you.  Please wait quietly."  With that, she left the chamber.  The first years looked at each nervously, wondering what the Sorting would entail.

     A few minutes later, several people screamed, causing several others to jump.  Trinia stopped daydreaming and glanced around frantically, wondering what was happening.  A whimper of fear escaped her lips as she took in the sight of about twenty ghosts, pearly-white and slightly transparent, glided through the room, chatting to each other.  One, dressed in a ruff and tights, suddenly noticed the frightened students.

     "I say, what are you all doing here?" he asked them.  There was no response from the students.

     "New students!" a fat ghost said, smiling delightedly.  "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"  Again, no one answered aloud, though this time a few nodded silently.  "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff," the fat one continued.  "My old house, you know."

     "Move along now," a sharp voice interjected.  Professor McGonagall had returned.  "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."  The ghosts heeded her directions and floated away through the wall opposite Trinia.  The professor turned and addressed the first years.

     "Now, form a line and follow me."  The students fell silently into line, Trinia at the end.  The line moved out of the chamber, across the hall, and through a pair of double doors.  Inside the double doors was a room unlike any Trinia had ever imagined.

     Thousands of candles floated above four long tables, crowded with the rest of Hogwarts' students.  Gold plates and goblets sat on the tables, obviously meant to be the place settings the students would eat from.  The first years were lead through the hall, all eyes following them as they approached a fifth table at the other end of the hall, which was occupied by teachers.  The first years were lead in front of the teachers and halted, facing the other students.  Trinia could feel her legs shaking and her heart pounding; being in front of a crowd was just about the worst thing she could imagine.  She was careful not to make eye contact with anyone, instead bowing her head and staring at her hands, which were clasped nervously in front of her.

     After a minute, Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years.  A pointed wizard's hat was placed atop the stool.  Trinia was amazed to see the condition of the hat.  It was dirty and frayed, with patches all over it.  She was glad to see she wasn't the only one staring at the hat; all the other first years seemed to have the same expression of confusion as they stared at the hat.  The hat twitched, then a rip near the brim opened and began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

"You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

"There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be."

     The hat went on to sing about the different houses one might end up in.  When it had finished, the whole hall burst into applause.  Trinia watched in disbelief as the hat bowed four times, once to each of the house tables, then became still again.  The professor stepped forward again, holding a large parchment.

     "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she announced.  "Abbott, Hannah!"

     A girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of the line, placed the hat on her head, and sat on the stool.  A moment later, the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"  The Hufflepuff table clapped and cheered as Hannah Abbott went and sat at the house table.

     And so it went.  Trinia learned the name of the black-haired boy – Harry Potter – and gaped along with the others when he was called.  More than any other student in the room, Trinia owed the boy.  If it hadn't been for him, her entire race would have been annihilated.  Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, and the process continued.  Trinia inwardly sighed, knowing she would most likely be the last student to be sorted.  She watched as the red haired boy, Ron Weasley – _Percy's brother,_ she thought – was also sorted into Gryffindor.

     "Zurendaal, Trinia!"  The last to be called, Trinia made her way to the stool.  She clambered atop it with some effort, then dropped the hat over her head.

     "Well, well, well," a little voice whispered, "what an honor!  It is rare to see an elf here at Hogwarts.  I see much talent…a good mind…plenty of courage."

_     Courage?_ Trinia thought.  _I sure don't feel very courageous. The hat chuckled._

     "Not many people do.  I think the best place for you will be GRYFFINDOR!"  The last word was shouted to the entire hall.  Trinia made her way to the table on the far left amid applause and cheers from that table and whispers and stares from the other tables.

     "Look at how small she is!"

     "I heard she's from the States."

     "If she's from the States, how'd she get into Hogwarts?"

     Trinia ended up seated between Percy the Prefect and black-haired Harry Potter.  Before long, food appeared at the table and everyone dug in eagerly.  The hall buzzed with chatter as old students got reacquainted and new students got to know each other.  Trinia felt left out with all the talk going on, as she was largely ignored.

     At one point, when the talk at the table turned to families, the red haired boy (_Ron, she reminded herself) had turned and asked her whether she was from a magical family.  Shyly, Trinia simply stated that she came from a long line of magical people.  She had talked with her parents before leaving America, and together they decided she would try to conceal her true nature for as long as possible, as humans were somewhat wary of elves.  Trinia ate silently, listening to the conversations around her, feeling slightly left out._

     After everyone had eaten and the food had disappeared from the plates, the headmaster stood at his table.  The hall fell silent as the students waited to hear what the ancient looking, silver haired man had to say.  Albus Dumbledore gave some directions, such as "Stay out of the woods" and "No magic is to be used in the corridors between classes."  Trinia felt a bit of excitement when he mentioned something about "Quidditch trials"; her brothers had told her a bit about the game and it sounded absolutely fascinating.

     Following the review of the rules, the students sang the school song, each in their own tune, with Professor Dumbledore conducting.  Ron's middle two brothers, identical twins, were the last to finish.  Finally, Dumbledore waved them off.

     "And now, bedtime!" he said.  "Off you trot!"

     Trinia instantly felt nervous again, wondering what she was supposed to do, as she had no clue as to where her bed was.  Next to her, Percy rose to his feet.

     "All right, Gryffindor first years," Percy said commandingly, raising his voice to be heard above the din of students rising to leave the Great Hall.  "Follow me!"

     The first years followed Percy through a maze of corridors, through hidden doorways, and up flights of stairs.  Trinia was careful to keep right behind Percy, even as she gazed in awe at the portraits in the halls.  _I've never seen so many pictures in one place, she thought as she watched the people in the portraits moving, whispering to each other, and pointing at the dark haired boy towards the back of the group._

     Eventually they stopped at the end of a corridor, in front of a picture of a fat woman in a pink silk dress.  The woman regarded the sleepy looking group carefully, then asked, "Password?"

     "Caput Draconis," Percy said with an air of authority.  The portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall.  The whole group scrambled through the hole.  Percy waited to make sure everyone made it through okay and ended up having to help both Trinia and the boy who had lost his toad on the train through the hole.  Upon entering the room on the other side, Trinia stopped and stared.  They were in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.  A fireplace burned merrily in one wall and older students were scattered around the room, talking and playing games.  Trinia noted with interest one boy arguing with his chess pieces; in wizard chess, the chessmen are alive and must be convinced to do as the player directs them.

     "Girls are through that door, boys through that one," Percy directed, pointing to doorways on opposite ends of the common room.  Trinia followed the rest of the first year girls through the doorway, up a spiral staircase, and into a large dormitory.  There were several large four-poster beds, one for each girl.  Each bed had deep red velvet curtains hanging from it; when drawn, they would completely conceal a person.  The girls' trunks had already been brought up and placed at the foot of each bed.  Trinia's trunk had been placed at the bed farthest from the door.

     The other girls had been chattering animatedly, the excitement of the day too much to let them sleep for now.  Trinia quietly changed into her pajamas and climbed up onto the high bed with some difficulty, finally resorting to using her trunk as a step up.  After pulling the curtains around her bed, she dug around in her backpack (which had been left on her bed) for a minute, coming up with the book she had been reading on the train and a Muggle flashlight.  After snuggling down under the covers, she flipped on the flashlight and began reading.  The voices of the other girls distracted her though.

     "Did you see him?" one girl enthused.  "It was really him!  Harry Potter!  And he's in our house!"

     "Did you see his eyes?  They're beautiful!" a second girl gushed.

     "He's kinda short though," another said, sounding unimpressed.  "I find it hard to believe _he_ was the one who defeated You-Know-Who."  Trinia made a face as she listened.  _Stupid humans,_ she thought.  _Too afraid to call Lord Voldemort by his real name._  Like it would hurt anything._  Talk soon shifted, unfortunately to a discussion of some of the other first years._

     "He's not as short as that little girl over there," the first girl noted, lowering her voice.  Despite her efforts, the girl's voice still carried across the room to Trina's sharp ears.  "She can't possibly be old enough to be here."

     "I know," the second girl giggled.  "They must have made a mistake.  Did you hear how she talks?  There's no way she's British.  They should send her back to where she came from."

     "I heard she's from the States," the third girl offered.

     "It's not polite to talk about people, especially if they're in the same room as you," came an irritated voice from the bed next to Trina's.  There was silence for a moment, then the first girl spoke up again.

     "Geez, Hermione, you don't have to be so self-righteous.  We didn't mean anything by it."  Despite the protest, Hermione's words had the desired effect of changing the topic.  Before long the girls had all fallen asleep, except Trinia.  A lone tear ran down her cheek before she rolled onto her stomach, buried her face in her arms, and silently cried herself to sleep.


	2. Of Potions and Slytherins

**Chapter 2: Of Potions and Slytherins**

**May 15, 2003******

**Summary:** School is now in session, and things are not easy for Trinia.  One boy in particular is making things difficult.

**Rating:** G

**Author's Notes:**  While I am quite disappointed at the lack of reviews versus number of hits, here is the second chapter anyways. I hope more people will take the time to review.

**Disclaimer:**  Still not mine. I have no money, don't sue.

     School had been in session for four weeks now, and Trinia was having mixed feelings about it.  On the one hand, classes were going quite well.  Trinia was a quick learner and did well in her classes.  Even Professor Snape could hardly find fault with her work.  But on the other hand, there were the other students to deal with.

     Transfiguration was the elf's favorite class.  Besides the fact that she really liked Professor McGonagall (though apparently she was one of few who did), the subject was utterly fascinating.  And Trinia was good at it.  By the second week, she had mastered turning a match into a needle.

     The ghosts were a bit unnerving.  Peeves, the poltergeist, seemed to take a special delight in hiding around corners and yelling, "Boo!" just as she was walking around them.  This always caught her off her guard, and so she spent a lot of time yelping in surprise.

     And then there were her classmates.  For the most part, Trinia kept to herself, spending her free time either studying, reading, or wandering the grounds.  She was quite unused to being around so many people her age and found it somewhat oppressive.  For their part, the other students mostly ignored her.  Well, most of them.

     The girl who had defended Trinia when the other Gryffindor first years had been talking about her was somewhat friendly towards Trinia.  Her name was Hermione Granger, and she was one of the best students in the class.  She and her two friends, The-Boy-Who-Lived and Percy the prefect's brother, occasionally spoke to Trinia, which was more than most anyone else.  Only one other person paid her any attention.

     It seemed Draco Malfoy lived to torment people.  Today was no exception.  It was Friday, which meant double potions with the Slytherins.  Professor Snape was in his usual foul mood, looking for every chance possible to take points from Gryffindor.  After taking notes, the class was broken into pairs to brew a simple sleeping potion.  Trinia was paired with Seamus Finnigan, another Gryffindor, and offered to go retrieve the needed ingredients from Professor Snape.

          After getting the necessary supplies from the scowling professor, Trinia walked back down the aisle, arms full.  She didn't see the foot that was deliberately stuck in her path, didn't even notice it until it hooked around her ankle and she was falling to the floor.

     "Five points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness, Miss Zurendaal," Snape sneered.  Trinia took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry as she cleaned up the broken bottles and spilled ingredients.  Malfoy leered down at her.

     "Been walking long?" he asked, grinning maliciously.  She just glared at him as she finished cleaning up the mess.  By then, Seamus had gotten a new set of ingredients and the two began working on their potion in silence.    

     The rest of class went just as badly.  Seamus and Trinia managed to spill their potion, then somehow caused a small explosion.  By the time class was over, they still had not succeeded in making the potion and had managed to lose another ten points.  The other Gryffindors quickly departed, most of them glaring at Trinia.  

     Trinia quickly packed up her things and slunk out of the room.  She was climbing the stairs, eyes focused on the floor, when she bumped into someone.

     "Hey, watch where you're going, freak," Draco sneered at the little elf.  Trinia shrank back against the banister.  _This is _not_ happening,_ she whined inwardly.  

     "Leave her alone, Malfoy," someone a few steps above her snapped.  She looked up to see Harry Potter staring down at them defiantly.  Behind him were his friends, Ron and Hermione.

     "You must all be on your way to a freak meeting," Draco taunted.

     "Go pick on someone your own size," Hermione retorted angrily.

     "That keeps her safe, no one is her size."  He gestured at Trinia as he spoke.

     "I said, leave her alone," Harry repeated, his tone dangerous.

     "Make me," Draco sneered.  "You think you're so special; just because you're famous, you think everyone should listen to – AHH!"  He let out a scream of pain as a mouthful of sharp teeth clamped onto his arm.

     Blue eyes flashing in anger, Trinia had taken advantage of the exposed wrist skin as her tormentor reached in defiance to give her another shove.  Her sharp teeth sliced easily into the boy's arm.  He continued to scream as she stayed latched onto his arm.

     Other students in the hall stood gaping; they had never seen a student bite another student before.  It wasn't long at all before adult sized hands gripped Trinia's shoulders, pulling her away as a firm voice commanded, "Release him!"

     Her eyes, which had instinctively closed when she had clamped onto her tormentor's arm, snapped open to find Professor McGonagall intently examining Draco's bleeding arm.  Worse yet, the owner of the hands still firmly gripping her shoulders was Professor Snape.

     "Would you care to tell me what is going on?" he thundered down at the small girl.  Trinia just stared up at him, trying hard to keep the fear and accompanying trembling at bay.  Snape narrowed his eyes at the girl, then rumbled, "What about the rest of you?"  Looking around the hall, he quickly discovered all the other students had taken off, not wanting to be witnesses to the scene in the hall.

     "All right, Miss Zurendaal, Mr. Malfoy, come with me," Professor McGonagall ordered.  Snape raised an eyebrow at her, but she just shrugged.  "You know what Professor Dumbledore said."

     "Shouldn't I go to the hospital wing?" Draco whined, clutching his injured arm to his chest.

     "To – Dumbledore," Snape replied through gritted teeth.

     "Miss Zurendaal," Professor Albus Dumbledore addressed the young girl sitting before him.  Trinia looked up at him, eyes wide with a mixture of fear and shame.  "Surely you realize that biting is not permitted here."  She nodded mutely, then cast a sidelong glance at Draco, who sat sullenly next to her, clutching his injured arm to his chest.  He glared at her and she quickly dropped her eyes to her lap.

     "You'd think she was a toddler or something," Draco sneered at her.  "When my father finds out about this –"

     "He'll understand that it takes a lot to provoke someone like Trinia," Dumbledore finished sternly.  "No harm was done.  If he's concerned, tell him to send me an owl."

     "But, Professor," Draco whined, "what about my arm?"  He held it up to reveal a semicircle of small puncture wounds, all actively bleeding.

     "Hm, yes, of course, your arm," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.  "Miss Zurendaal, since you are responsible, I expect you to take care of it."  Trinia raised her head to look at Dumbledore, wondering if he was telling her to do what she thought he was telling her to do.  The sparkle in his eyes told her she was correct.

     Trinia rose from the chair, and walked over to Draco.  He clutched his arm back to his chest and leaned away from her.

     "I'm not letting that loon touch me!" the boy exclaimed angrily.  Dumbledore sighed.

     "Mr. Malfoy, give her your arm," he instructed patiently.  Draco glared at his classmate again, then reluctantly extended his injured arm.  

     Trinia carefully cupped her hands over the broken skin and closed her eyes.  After concentrating hard for a few seconds, she removed her hands.  Draco eyed her suspiciously, then looked down at his arm.  Trinia allowed herself a small smile as she watched his eyes go wide in shock and amazement.  The skin had been completely mended, leaving no sign of the bite mark on his pale flesh.  Draco carefully wiggled his fingers and flexed his arm, not quite daring to believe what he had just witnessed.

     "All right, Mr. Malfoy, you may return to your dormitory now."  Draco slowly stood, watching Trinia cautiously.  "And try not to anger anymore of your fellow students.  As you can see," Dumbledore smiled, "you can't always be sure what they may be capable of."  

     Draco nodded dumbly, backing away from the professor and the girl.  Upon reaching the door, he turned and fled down the spiral staircase, leaving the headmaster and the elf child alone.  Dumbledore turned back to the girl.

     "Now, Miss Zurendaal, I understand that being here at Hogwarts must be very difficult for you," he said kindly.  "Not only are you in a new place away from your family, but you are in a new country, surrounded by a type of people – humans – which I am told you haven't spent much time around before."  Trinia nodded, looking down as she blinked back tears.  Dumbledore seemed not to notice as he continued.

     "Now this time, there'll be no punishment, but the next time I hear of you biting someone, you will be serving detention with Mr. Filch.  Now, run along back to your dormitory, okay?"  Trinia stood and walked to the door, head still bowed.  Just as she grabbed the handle, Professor Dumbledore's voice stopped her.

     "Oh, and Trinia?  Things will get better, I promise."  Glancing up, she gave a small half-smile, then exited the room.

     Hours later, Trinia arrived back at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  Yawning, she rubbed her eyes tiredly.  This was not her night.  First there had been the incident with Malfoy, then being called to the principal's – _no, headmaster, she reminded herself tiredly – office, and then getting lost amongst the many corridors in the castle.  _If there's one thing that I am totally lacking in,_ she thought bemusedly, __it was definitely a sense of direction.  _

     "Caput Draconis," she wearily told the Fat Lady.

     "My, my, isn't it a bit late for you to be up?" the Fat Lady asked as the portrait swung forward.  Trinia scrambled into the common room as best she could, considering the round entrance was set rather high in the wall for someone of her stature.

     The Gryffindor common room was nearly deserted, as it was rather late.  A few older students remained, scattered around the room in small groups, and all looked up curiously as Trinia entered.  Color rose in her cheeks and she scurried through to the door leading to the room she shared with the other first year girls.  The older students watched her without comment, as news of the incident with Draco Malfoy had spread like wildfire through the school and they assumed she had had to serve detention with Filch.

     After the incident with Draco, things did not get better for Trinia.  Rather then being picked on, she was ignored.  Or rather, avoided with a sense of fearful curiosity.  Draco of course had told everyone about what had happened in the headmaster's office.  People were now careful to step out of her way as she walked down the halls, and the whispers and stares were almost more then she could handle.

**To my reviewers (all two of you):**

Biggerstaffbunch:  I don't think my story is going to run along the lines of Trinia being "key" in defeating Voldemort.  Not being British, I realize my writing is not going to sound British, but you're right; there was too much slang in the first chapter.  I think this one is better and I will continue to work on it.  As far as it being a "MS", that's a Mary Sue, right?  I haven't quite figured out what a Mary Sue is, so no guarantees there.

Layah the Bipedal:  Thank you for reading, Layah!  You are wonderful!  And yes, there is more to come!


	3. Of Flying and Failures

**Chapter 3: Of Flying and Failures**

**May 24, 2003******

**Summary:**  Trinia's first flying lesson is more work than  she expected.

**Author's Notes:**  This is more of an interlude than a real chapter.  I'd apologize, but since I'm putting up two chapters tonight, I won't.

**Disclaimer:**  Not mine. Well, except Trinia.

     Trinia carefully made her way down to the common room one morning to find a group of her classmates gathered around a notice pinned up on the wall.  According to the notice, flying lessons would begin on Thursday.  _Ugh, Trinia thought.  __I have enough trouble keeping my balance with both feet on the ground.  I can't imagine how I'll do trying to fly.  Even worse, they were to have their lessons with Slytherin._

     Thursday came quickly, and at three-thirty in the afternoon, the Gryffindors hurried down the front steps to the grounds for their first lesson.  The Slytherins milled about, chattering amongst themselves.  Trinia took note of twenty broomsticks lying on the ground.  An uneasy feeling developed in the pit of her stomach.

     As the two classes eyed each other suspiciously, a thin woman arrived.  She had short gray hair, yellow eyes like a hawk, and introduced herself as Madam Hooch.

     "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked.  "Everyone stand by a broomstick.  Come on, hurry up."  Trinia and the rest of the students took their places.  The little girl eyed her broom suspiciously, almost willing it to do as it was instructed.

     "Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch instructed, "and say, 'Up!'"

     Trinia did as she was told, but her broom remained motionless on the ground.  Sneaking a glance to the side, she was slightly relieved to see that a few others had had no success either.  Many of the others had flown before and had no trouble getting the booms to obey; however, Neville's broom had not moved and even Hermione's had simply rolled over.  The rest of class was short lived, what with Neville's accident and Harry and Malfoy's antics.  

     The following weeks weren't much better.  Even Neville was catching on more quickly than Trinia.  After the fourth week of lessons, Madam Hooch approached Trinia.

     "Miss Zurendaal?"  Trinia looked up into the yellow eyes.  "I am disappointed," Madam Hooch continued.  "I was hoping you would catch on much more quickly than you have.  Your other instructors tell me you are one of the best students.  Perhaps you are not applying yourself as much here?"

     "No, ma'am," Trinia replied, looking away.  She blinked rapidly to hold back the tears that threatened to fall and did her best to keep her lower lip from trembling.  "I'm trying, really, I am, I don't know…"  She trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

     "Well, perhaps you need more specialized instruction," Madam Hooch offered.  "We'll try an extra hour a week, see if that makes a difference."

     "Yes, ma'am."

     "Friday at two.  I'll meet you here."

     "Yes, ma'am.  Thank you."

     Madam Hooch hustled off to collect the brooms left by the class as Trinia quickly walked back towards the castle.  As soon as she had rounded the corner, she took off running, tears streaming down her face.

     Trinia wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting by the lake when she heard someone walking up behind her.  Quickly wiping her eyes, she turned to see Professor Dumbledore behind her.  

     "Professor Dumbledore, sir, uh…" she stammered as she scrambled to her feet.  The ancient wizard smiled down at her.

     "We missed you at dinner today," he said kindly.  "Is something bothering you?"

     "Um, no, not really," she said, looking down at her feet.  The headmaster was silent.  Finally the girl sighed.  "It's the flying lessons.  I can't fly.  Everyone else is doing so good, and I can't even get off the ground…" she trailed off sadly.

     "Ah, yes, flying," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.  "I've heard that elves have a much greater difficulty with flying than humans do."

     "Really?' she sniffled.

     "Indeed.  Very few elves are ever able to master the skill."  The little elf smiled shyly up at the wizened old wizard.  He winked back, then glanced up at the darkening sky.  "I believe it is going to rain.  We should probably return to the castle."

     Trinia returned to the common room a short time later feeling better.  She may never learn to fly, but at least now she knew why.


	4. Of Birthdays and Secrets

**Chapter 4: Of Birthdays and Secrets**

**May 24, 2003******

**Summary:**  It's Trinia's eleventh birthday, and things at Hogwarts are getting a little strange.  What will Trinia do when her secret is discovered?

**Author's Notes:**  Um, not much to say. I'm really hoping for more reviews, cuz two is a dismal number.  I'd like to know whether y'all like it or hate it.  Not that it'll make a difference, but you know.

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.  28 more days!!!

     Trinia awoke with a start very early one Friday morning in early November.  She was excited, but couldn't figure out why.  Then she remembered: it was her birthday.  Today she was eleven.

     Quietly, she got out of bed and dressed.  By the time she exited the bathroom, her midnight blue hair was twisted up in her own version of the special hairdo her mother liked to do on her birthday.  It had taken some doing, since she had to be careful to keep her ears covered.  If anyone had seen her that morning, they would have surely thought she had gone crazy, as she danced down the stairs, emerging into the common room with a bright smile on her face.  A handful of older students were already there, about to leave for breakfast.  They regarded the cheerful little girl quizzically, as most of Hogwarts had never seen her smile, much less beam the way she was now.

     The older students just shrugged and left, leaving Trinia alone in the common room.  Her smile dampened slightly and she sighed, wondering if she'd ever fit in with the other students.  _I sure hope Mom and Dad make a big deal out of this day as they usually do,_ she thought a bit sadly.  _I know there won't be a big party like usual, but at least there are owls to bring presents._

     Even being ignored by everyone wasn't enough to completely dampen her excitement though, and she soon returned to full spirits.  On her way to breakfast, she practically bounded down the halls, bounced down flights of stairs, and chattered enthusiastically with the portraits on the walls.  Of course, she was the only person in the halls at this time, since most everyone else was still asleep.

    There were a few early risers in the great hall already, feasting on something Trinia had come to learn was known as porridge.  As is typical with people, everyone turned when the doors opened, but the change in Hogwarts' youngest student left everyone present gaping at her.  She skipped past the professors' table, cheerfully calling, "Good morning, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore," as she skipped past.  The two professors exchanged a curious glance; then Dumbledore smiled and leaned over to whisper something in Snape's ear.  Snape nodded and the two men turned back to their food.

     Trinia lingered over her breakfast, trying to make it last until mail time.  By the time the air was filled with owls, most of the school was there, eating breakfast.  The little elf gazed up hopefully at the owls swarming in the window.  She was not disappointed.  Not one, but _five owls swooped down and landed around her, a few setting down on the table, the others perching on her chair.  Delighted that her special day had been remembered, Trinia barely noticed the stares from the other students; it was rare for a student to receive that much mail in one day._

     All five of the owls carried packages, and Trinia hastily untied them, leaving the owls free to retreat to the owlery for some rest before they embarked on the long trip back to the States. The first package was from her parents.  Trinia tore open the package to find two pads of drawing paper and two new sets of drawing pencils, one colored, the other charcoal.  A small note was included.

     "Happy birthday, Nia!  We miss you very much and can't wait for the holidays to come so we can see you.  Have a wonderful birthday, baby!  We love you!  Love, Mama and Daddy."

     The next package was from her older sister, Karital.  It contained a beautiful set of handmade panpipes, engraved with old runic designs. Trinia blew gentle on them and was delighted at the soft tone they made.  Karital was a skilled pan piper, and Trinia was frequently scolded for playing her sister's prized set.

     Loben had sent his littlest sister a package filled with her favorite kinds of candy.  Several of her classmates stared at the assortment, leading Trinia to explain a bit about American Muggle candy.  Luckily, Loben had sent enough to share, which Trinia promised to do that evening in the Gryffindor common room. 

     The fourth package Trinia opened was from her best friend back home, Aria.  Aria had sent a stuffed toy; what kind of stuffed toy, Trinia wasn't entirely certain.  It had a round body with a round little head, bright purple cheeks, two arms, and two legs.  The whole thing was striped green and blue, and it had large flat orange and yellow striped ears and three colorful antennae.  Its tail consisted of a long string with a puffball on the end and there was a large pouch on its back with the word "Popples" emblazoned on the back.  Trinia stared at it in bewilderment before noticing a small piece of paper sticking out of the pouch.

     "Dear Nia, happy birthday!  Isn't this cool?  Mother took me into town and I got it at a Muggle toy store.  It's called a Popple, and the whole thing rolls into the pouch.  Your brother, Loben, told me these were popular amongst Muggles when he was a little kid.  I hope you like it.  I miss you!  Love, Aria."

     Trinia grinned at the silly looking toy, then turned to the last package.  It was from Getaro, and was definitely book-shaped.  She tore the paper open, eyes growing wide as she took in what her oldest brother had sent her.  A note lay on top of the stack of three paperback books.

     "Happy birthday baby sis, I hope you like these.  I was able to pick up nearly thirty of them, and they all match the ones you had on your wish list.  Here are the first three; I'll send you the rest one or two a week, that way you always have something new to look forward to.  I can't wait for the holidays to come; no one else is as fun to pick on.  Keep yourself out of trouble.  Love, Getaro."

     "What are those?" a voice asked.  It was Hermione, who was seated across the table and a few seats down.

     "The Hardy Boys!" Trinia all but squealed.  Hermione just gave her a blank look.  "Mystery stories, written by an American Muggle named Franklin W. Dixon," Trinia elaborated.  "I collect them, and I'm missing a lot of the ones from this series, and my big brother managed to find a bunch of them!"

     "Neat," was all Hermione said, before turning back to her breakfast and her friends.  Trinia looked at her for a moment, then picked up the top book and eagerly began flipping through it.  She couldn't wait until she had the chance to read them.

     Everyone was finally finishing up, and Trinia gathered up her new things.  Her class had Potions with Professor Snape in just a little while, along with the Slytherins.  As she walked, a foot stretched out and Trinia tripped.  Books and candy went flying, as Draco Malfoy stood and laughed.  Luckily, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been right behind her and helped her collect her things.  Trinia glared at the rude Slytherin.

     "Dal'der'al," she muttered angrily as she swept past.  Trinia was fluent in Elvin, despite the fact that few elves actually used it.  Her brothers had been kind enough to teach her some of the meaner words; in this case she had pretty much called Draco an idiot.

     Behind her, Hermione had caught the muttered word.  Her eyes grew wide with a sudden revelation.  Turning to Harry and Ron, she hissed, "After potions, I need to talk to you."  The two boys looked at their friend a bit oddly but shrugged compliantly.

     Potions class that day was rather strange.  It had started out usual enough, with Snape in a stern mood and the Slytherins poking fun at the Gryffindors.  First they took notes on the potion they were to be brewing that day, a fairly simple hair growth potion.  Then they got out their equipment and ingredients and began the process of actually brewing the potion.  That was when the trouble started.

     Draco Malfoy was chopping an odd looking green plant when his cauldron, without any provocation, tipped.  He squealed in surprise and leaped out of the way as the bubbling purple liquid spilled across the tabletop and onto the floor.

     "I didn't touch it, Professor, honest," he whined, staring wide-eyes at the mess before him.

     "Clean it up and start over," Snape growled, looking rather annoyed.  Draco meekly did as he was told.  However, as soon as he began adding ingredients to the cauldron again, it tipped once more.  This time, Professor Snape stormed over to Draco's desk.  Before he could say anything though, surprised shrieks filled the room.  Snape turned to see an astounding sight.

     "Every single cauldron manned by a Slytherin had tipped over," Snape recounted with a sigh.  "By the time we got it all cleaned up and half the students had been sent to Madam Pomfrey with hair growing from every possible location…"  He trailed off unhappily.

     Professor Dumbledore smiled sympathetically.  "Sounds like a pretty bad day.  What do you suppose caused the cauldrons to tip?"

     Snape shook his head.  "No idea.  The odd thing wasn't even so much the cauldrons tipping on their own, but which cauldrons tipped."

     "Only the Slytherin cauldrons?  Not a single Gryffindor?"

     Snape shook his head again.  "No, not one."

     Meanwhile, the Gryffindor common room was abuzz with gossip about the incident that had occurred in Potions.  As promised, Trinia had brought down the Muggle candy she had received and shared it with everyone.  Most of the students were wary at first about the Warheads and Poprocks, and many of the Pureblood children had never encountered gummy worms before; there was some minor concern over the truth in the name.  The Squeeze Pop, a liquid lollipop, was a big hit, as were the Hershey's kisses.

     Most of the group had dispersed to pursue their own interests after a while, and Trinia was just settling down with one of her new books when a shadow fell over her.  She looked up to see Hermione standing over her, hands on hips.  Ron and Harry stood to her sides, looking determined, but also a bit confused, as if they weren't quite sure what Hermione had in mind.

     "C'mon," Hermione said, pulling the elf from her chair.  "We're going for a walk."  The four Gryffindors exited the room and made their way outside.  They ambled in silence for a bit, Trinia quite confused the whole while.  Finally Hermione stopped near the Forbidden Forest.  "Sit," she commanded.  Everyone sat.  She turned to face Trinia.

     "We figured out your secret," Hermione said pointedly.  No response.  "You're an elf."  The accusation hung thick in the air.  Trinia looked down at her lap and played with the hem of her robe.  "Well?" Hermione prompted.  Trinia sighed and looked up at the others.

     "You're right," she admitted, pushing back her hair to expose the pointed ears she'd managed to keep hidden since September.

     "I knew it!" Hermione crowed gleefully.  The two boys exchanged a look, then Harry asked, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

     "It's hard being different," Trinia responded quietly.  Then she looked at him with a wry grin.  "But I guess you know what that's like.  Besides, humans don't like elves."

     "Since when?" Ron asked, sounding slightly indignant.  Luckily, Trina didn't have to answer, as Hermione instantly jumped into textbook mode.

     "Humans have always been wary of elves, just like they are of any other magical creature," Hermione said knowingly.  "The books say it's because elves are so antiso…uh, they keep to themselves.  And have different powers.  Anyway, it's really rare for an elf to have wizard magic; the last time that happened was in –"

     "1535," Trinia finished.  "And that one would have been the last.  Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who very nearly killed us all."

     "So you, more than anyone else here, owe Harry," Hermione observed.  Harry and Trinia glanced at each other, then both looked away, embarrassed.  An awkward silence followed.  Ron cleared his throat.

     "So, what kind of powers do you have?"

     "Well, remember when I, um, bit Draco?"  The three humans nodded, smiling slightly at the memory of Draco getting what he deserved.  "Professor Dumbledore made me heal his arm."  Their eyes bulged at the confession.

     "You mean he was telling the truth?" Ron squeaked.  "Everyone figured he was lying to get attention, I mean, you know how Malfoy is…"  Trinia just smiled with shy pride.

     "Come to think of it, he would have been gone longer if he'd gone to Madam Pomfrey," Harry said thoughtfully.  "Healing takes some powerful magics."  Trinia just shrugged.

     "All elves can do it.  We're especially good at healing the injuries we inflict ourselves."  Seeing the quizzical expressions on her new friends' faces, she elaborated.  "If you fall off your broomstick, it takes a lot more work and concentration to heal you than if I pushed you out a window," she explained cheerfully.  The other kids stared at her.  "Not that I would do something like that," she quickly added.

    Trinia turned to Hermione.  "My turn for a question.  How'd you figure out that I'm an elf?"  Hermione blushed slightly.

     "When Draco tripped you, you called him something, 'Dal drawl,' or something like that, and I knew that wasn't an English word, and then, I just had a hunch.  You've said stuff other times too, usually when you think no one's around, and you sing to yourself sometimes," Hermione answered.

     "'_Dal'der'al_,'" Trinia corrected, grinning.  "It's pretty much the same thing as 'idiot.'"  Ron, Harry, and Hermione giggled as they got to their feet.

     "So, Trinia," Harry started, as they walked back to the castle.

     "Nia," she interrupted, blushing.  "My friends all call me Nia."

     Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, scratching his head.  Pieces of parchment covered his desk, notes from the other professors documenting the strange occurrences that had begun about two weeks earlier.  They were minor incidents: a spilled cauldron here, a cupboard door flying open there.  Although he couldn't quite pinpoint when they started, it was clear the incidents were centered around the Gryffindor first years.  The problem was perplexing, to say the least.

     A nagging feeling of something half remembered tugged at the back of the old wizard's mind.  If only he could put his finger on it, he was sure he would be able to solve the mystery.


End file.
